PAKAO
by dakoda
Summary: Someone breaks into the SGC looking for help, SG-1 are ordered to assist. X-Over Underworld. This story was deleted by me due to no feedback, I thought no one liked it, but quite a few people sent me emails and wanted me to republish it, So thanks :o


_'When ever you see typing like this it's the characters thoughts.'_

There is a Quote by Dante Alighieri, born 1265 died 1321 in this story and I'm sooo not in the mood to be charged with plagiarism, so I thought I better let you all know, The quote is 'Remember tonight, for its the beginning of always.'

I have used 2 versus' of Edgar Allan Poe's the Raven at the end, so again don't charge me. :o)

I have also used a little bit of German, Russian, Dutch, Swedish, Latin and French in this story as well but the English translations are beside it.

The title Pakao is Serbian for Underworld.

**PAKAO**

Colonel Jack O'Neill was the first to exit the event horizon on planet P3X-754 followed by Major Sam Carter, Dr Daniel Jackson and Teal'c.

"Don't you just love this planet? Great weather, huge lake, UAV picked up no inhabitants," Colonel O'Neill said as he gestured with his hands. Sam just Smiled as she went to check the M.A.L.P, Teal'c did a quick scout while Daniel checked the DHD.

"So where too kids?" asked O'Neill as he clapped his hands together.

"East sir, I want to get my soil samples from near the ruins that Daniel is interested in, the UAV showed a high level of an unknown metal in the rocks," she answered excitedly.

"East it is then, lets move out where due back in 5hours and its going to take 1hr to walk there and 1hr back," he replied.

"How do you know that Jack? Don't tell me you were actually listening to the briefing for once!" smiled Daniel.

"Nope just that part, I wanted to know how long we would be here for, the ice hockey finals are on tonight," smirked Jack.

Daniel and Sam were walking ahead of Teal'c and Jack just talking about what they were going to do this weekend, "Well I have that translation that SG-14 brought back, that will probably take me all Saturday, and Sunday I was just going to clean my house, what about you?"

"Yeah probably the same, SG-9 brought back some type of metal box that is emitting a low level energy current we have no idea what it is yet, I'm only going to take a quick look at it before it goes to area 51, then on Sunday I'm doing nothing, I'm going to sit on my couch and read my new book!"

"What type of book, a romance?" asked Daniel.

"No Daniel!" giggled Sam, "a book of poems! I borrowed one of Cassies school books and I kind of got hooked, so I went to the library and took some home."

"Do you have any favorites?"

"Well I like Edger Allen Poe's 'Raven' and 'Lenore'."

"He's my favorite too, I have some of his books at home, if you like you can borrow them!"

"Thanks Daniel, I might do that, can I come around on Sunday, and then we could order some take away?"

"Yeah sure." _'It's not a date, but it's probably the closest thing I'll get to a date with Sam.' _They continued on talking about poems and quotes and found they liked all the same ones.

Just as they reached the ruins Teal'c paused and looked around. "Watch ya got T?" whispered O'Neill.

"I have a feeling we are being watched O'Neill," replied Teal'c as he and the others armed their weapons and went to sweep the area. 15 minuets later they all grouped back up outside of the entrance to the ruins.

"All clear to the east sir, I didn't see anything, how about you guys?" asked Sam.

"It was all clear to the north, but I still have a feeling of being watched," replied Teal'c still looking around.

"Nothing to the south, you must be imagining things T, this place was supposed to be uninhabited," Jack said as he gave his report.

"All clear to the west, now that we have that sorted out can I explore the ruins please?" asked an impatient Daniel. _'say yes, please say yes.'_

"Yeah lets rap this up you have," O'Neill checked his watch, "2hrs, 45 minuets and counting."

"Yeah, yeah I got it," mumbled Daniel.

"T go with Daniel, make sure he doesn't touch anything," ordered O'Neill. _'He better not touch anything or I will clip him over the back of the head,'_ He thought.

"Of course O'Neill," replied Teal'c with a slight bow of his head.

"I'll go with Carter," he turned and followed his 2ic over to where some big boulders were sitting near a cliff face, "Anything interesting Carter?" he asked half an hour later.

"Not really sir, the unknown metal is actually only a type of naquida but one that's not worth mining for as it wouldn't be strong enough to use for anything," she replied.

"So why did the UAV say there was an unknown metal if its naquida?"

"It just picked it up as unknown because its not the same consistency or compound as what we have been mining for on other worlds!"

"Oh, Ok are you finished then?" he asked.

"Sure am, sir," as she gathered her equipment.

"Great lets see if Danny is finished too!" Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter walked the short distance to the ruins. _'At this rate I might even get to watch the pre game match,' _He thought. with a huge grin, "You finished Daniel? .............. DANIEL? .......... TEAL'C? He sighed. _'Or not!'_

"Daniel? Teal'c? come in, can you hear me?" she spoke into the radio all she got in return was static.

"Lets head back to the gate and ask Hammond to send us some back up Carter, I don't like this."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they started to head back to the gate they were suddenly surrounded by natives that dropped from the trees. "Great, just great how come we can never go to a planet, do what we have to do and go home?" He sighed, _'Oh goody, they are all men and they're naked, butt naked,' _he looked over at Sam and smirked. "That's a nice shade of red their Carter," he had to laugh when she looked at him and bit her bottom lip.

"It's raining men, hallelujah its raining men," she sang softly and he rolled his eyes but couldn't keep the smile off his face. _'just don't look down.'_

"SILENCE," one of the Natives yelled while the others disarmed Jack and Sam of their weapons and backpacks. Getting poked in the back by spears gave them no other choice but to follow. 30 mins later they were being led into a cave which the entrance was hidden by vines. "No wonder the UAV didn't pick up any inhabitants, they live underground!" whispered Sam.

They were led deeper and deeper in to the cave and down towards what looked to be cells, "so, no offence but we really should be leaving now..." Jack didn't get to finish as he was pushed into one of the cells, he tripped on the way in but was caught by someone who was already in it. "T is that you? Geez its so dark in here can anyone see anything? Is Daniel here with you?"

"We are both here and well O'Neill! Is Major Carter with you, It is to dark to see," Teal'c replied.

"Yeah I'm here Teal'c and I'm fine," Sam answered.

"It is good to hear you are well Major Carter, Dr Jackson and myself were getting worried."

"OK look, its not like we can do to much to get out of here, I cant even see my hand in front of my face so we might as well get some rest!" Jack suggested 2 hours later.

"Do we need to take watches?" asked Daniel.

"No, it should be fine, everyone get some rest, we'll need our energy for when we brake out!"

It was morning before they had the chance to escape, 2 guards opened the door and ordered SG-1 out of the cell that's when Teal'c and Jack attacked bringing down their captives. "Alright, lets get out of here!" whispered O'Neill. As they got closer to the entrance of the cave the tunnels got brighter and brighter, he noticed that Sam was hanging back a bit and she was leaning on one of the walls of the cave. "Are you OK Carter?" he slowly made his way back towards her.

"Fine Sir, its just......I'm fine," she replied. _'OH GOD this is not good, god he's looking at me, just nod and smile, nod and smile'_

He looked at her for a bit longer and nodded, "OK lets go!"

"Sir, I need to get my bag," she blurted out.

"Carter we don't have time for this, we need to get back to the gate."

"I. Need. My. Bag," she grounded out through gritted teeth.

"Carter don't argue!" he turned back to face her but she was already gone. "SHIT, ahhh, Teal'c you and Daniel head to the Stargate, I'll get her, and we'll meet you their!" he hurried back down the dark tunnel to find her.

"Carter? .............Carter you in here?" he whispered down another tunnel entrance. _'No one ever listens to me, does it not say Colonel anywhere on my uniform? Oh wait it doesn't_ _cause I'm not waring my uniform,' _"Carter?"

"Sir?" she replied.

"What the hell are you doing? You disobeyed a direct order," Carter switched on her torch so he could see her, she was digging in her back pack that she had found.

"I said I needed something out of my bag, and here it is," she said holding up a syringe.

"Whats that for?" he asked looking at the bright green substance, but she just ignored him as she injected the contents into her arm. _'That had better be for a medical problem.'_

She sighed with relief, "I'm ready to leave now sir," she said as she walked past him, so they didn't attract anymore attention she turned off her torch.

"How can you possibly see where you are going? Its pitch black," he whispered as he grabbed her hand so she could lead him out of the caves.

"Good eyesight sir," she mumbled, she didn't want to have to explain anything to him while they were trying to escape. She quickly grabbed hold of the wall as a dizzy spell hit her, "Whoa," she closed her eyes to try and push the pain that shot through her stomach away, she needed to feed, but their was nothing she could do about it until she got back to the SGC, unless she attacked one of the natives, she shook her head, she didn't really want to do that, that was a last resort.

"Carter are you ok?" he was about to tell her to turn on the light when Carter's attention was diverted to a noise she had heard down the tunnel they were now in.

"Did you hear that?" Sam whispered.

"Hear what?" Jack replied, they both went silent.

"Their are 8 hostiles coming from our 6 Sir."

"How do you know that, I cant see or hear anything."

Sam placed Jacks hand on the wall and told him to stay there and wait till she returned. "Carter, you need me to help you! You cant take them all." But she had already gone and he could hear her fighting and the sound of the grunts every time someone hit the ground, not wanting to just stand their he made his way towards the noises and started to swing his arms hoping to hit something.

"Ow Sir, I told you to wait for me, and stop swinging your arms all your doing is hitting me, OW." _'Oh great now I'm not only trying to dodge the hostiles, but I have the Colonel as well!' _

Jack was feeling useless but made his way back the way he came from grumbling.

A few minuets later all went silent, "Carter?......Carter?" Jack was starting to worry so he made his way over to where he thought she was, tripping occasionally on some unconscious bodies. _'Shit what was that, well its soft like a body, I guess I'll have to check if it's Cater............nope that's definitely a guy, I'll be disinfecting that hand as soon as I get home.' _"Carter?"

"Sir," Sam said sounding out of breath.

_'Oh thank god' _"Why didn't you answer me carter? I was worried."

"Sorry sir I was kinda busy." After the fight she had wasted to much energy and she new she wouldn't make it back to the SGC to feed, the pains in her stomach were getting to strong to ignore any longer, so she had picked out one of the natives, exposed the flesh of his neck and sunk her fangs into the protruding vain. A few minuets later she sighed happily, the pains and dizziness had dissipated and she made her way over to the Colonel. "I'm ready to leave Sir."

"Finally, took you long enough, what were you doing anyway? Oh, I hope you know that I need to find out what was in that syringe you injected into yourself don't you? If its not medical this could have serious consequences."

"Yes sir," she sighed.

They made it to the gate without any more problems and met up with Teal'c and Daniel, "Dial it up Danny."

"You two ok?" _'Well they both look ok.'_

"Yeah no problem," Jack mumbled.

Once the wormhole was stable and the IDC was sent they stepped through the event horizon back to earth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

0830 hours.............

"UNSCHEDULED OFF WORLD ACTIVATION, UNSCHEDULED OFF WORLD ACTIVATION," yelled Sargent Harrimon.

"Do we have an IDC yet?" asked Hammond, "I hope its SG-1, they were supposed to be back yesterday afternoon." _'Why is it that they are the only team that can't just go on a simple routine mission, I wonder it they go looking for trouble?'_

"Its them Sir," replied the Sargent.

"Open the Iris, Medical team to the gate room, medical team to the gate room," Hammond yelled over the PA.

Daniel and Teal'c were the first to step onto the metal ramp followed by Jack and Sam.

"Welcome home SG-1, as you can see we were about to send SG-3," he pointed to the team standing just off to the side of the gate room, "to come bring you home, what happened out there people?"

"You know us sir, uninhabited planet that was actually inhabited, we met some naked men that fell from the sky, Carter sang a song, we spent a lovely night in a bed and breakfast, though their were no beds or breakfast," smirked O'Neill.

_'What the hell is Jack going on about? I wonder if its another alien entity, or some side affect to something they ate? hmmm I'll have to check on that.' _"Major?" asked a confused Hammond.

"Captured by natives and spent the night in a cell had to make a break for it this morning, we just got back to the gate Sir," smiled Sam.

"Ok then I can wait for the reports, I have something a little more important that I need your assistance on first, so, go get your medicals and then join me in the briefing room in 1 hour, dismissed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the infirmary Teal'c, O'Neill and Daniel were going through the routine medical checks with the nurses while Dr Janet Frasier made sure she always had Major Carter, she knows all about how Sam is a vampire as she is one too, but know where near as long, she had known Sam for 15 years when Janet was a mortal but 3 years before joining the Stargate program she was diagnosed with cancer and asked Sam to turn her, Sam was hesitant at first but finally agreed but only after she saw the pain and suffering Janet was going through, she helped in creating the serum that allows them both to walk in the sun light, that was why Sam had to go back for her bag as they need 1 injection a day or the effect wares off and they will burn to death in the sunlight, "how are you for food Sam?"

"I had to take out 8 natives in order to get out of the caves, I was starting to suffer blood thirst, so I ended up feeding off one of them, luckily it was to dark for the Colonel to see, I was starting to panic, what happens if we get captured again and I need to eat? If I had to wait to much longer my animal instincts would have taken over and I could have attacked one of the guys!"

"I have got some nearly out of date blood bags still in my fridge if you need them." she sighed, "We might have to design something or someway for you to carry it on you not just putting it in your bag without it giving you away? How come you didn't take any along with you?"

"Our mission was for 5hours I wasn't expecting to stay overnight, and I skipped out on breakfast and lunch before we left." _'I guess this'll teach me for skipping meals.'_

"Ok," she sighed, "have you ever had to feed on someone off world before? I don't think I have ever asked."

"No, but only because we have always found our belongings or I feed off animals," Janet just chuckled.

"Hey whats the time I have a debriefing at 0930?" Sam said jumping off the bed.

"0935," she replied.

_' Oh shit,' _"I've got to go, I'll talk to you later Janet," Sam yelled as she walked out of the infirmary.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nice of you to join us Major," Hammond said.

"Sorry sir, my medical took a little longer then expected," she answered.

"Nothing wrong I hope?" he asked a little worried.

"No sir everything is fine."

"So what is this about sir?" asked Jack O'Neill.

"At 0120 this morning we caught someone breaking into this facility she was heavily armed, she was escorted to the brig but she wont answer any of our questions, I'm having her brought up to us right now, I'm hoping you will have better luck in finding out what she is doing here."

"Excuse me sir I have the prisoner you requested," said the SF from the door.

"Bring her in son," he replied.

4 SF's brought the prisoner in she had 2 sets of cuffs around her wrists and ankles which was all connected by chains, the prisoner had shoulder length black hair and she was dressed in a leather cat suit and a long leather coat, you couldn't see her face as she had her head down and her hair was covering it.

"Is this all necessary sir?" asked Daniel looking upset at the treatment of the young women.

"Yes it is, we had her cuffed just by the wrists and she snapped the chain connecting the two and started to attack the our soldiers, we ended up zatting her but even the effect of that didn't last to long!" he said. Sam was sitting still, she had her back to the young women but she could tell that she was a vampire, slowly she turned to look at the prisoner.

"Selene?" Sam asked. It had been a while since Sam had seen her, as she had been to busy to go to the mansion and report in, and when she did Selene was always doing a job for the council.

Selene whipped her head up revealing her dark brown eyes, "Karayan, I've been looking everywhere for you."

_'What the hell,' _"Karayan? what does that mean Daniel is that a name or did she just insult her in another language?" whispered Jack but Hammond and Teal'c heard as well, they all looked at Daniel expectantly.

"Ah, Karayan it's Armenian, it means the dark one!" he answered, "I suppose it could be a name or an insult, sorry"

"What are you doing here?" asked Sam. _'I knew I shouldn't have gotten out of bed yesterday, this is so not good.'_

"I need your help something big is going down, the coven's in trouble," then she turned to the rest of SG-1, "and it's her name, you should now that, you work with her," replied Selene.

"I'm sorry but her name is Major Samantha Carter," said Hammond.

"Well she lied to you! her full name is Karayan Samantha Corvinus, daughter to the elders of the coven, Markus Corvinus and Amelia," she replied.

"Selene," Sam sighed and sat down heavely in her chair. _'Yep I should **not** have gotten out of bed.'_

"I'm sorry Karay............ahhhhhhhhhh," Selene buckled over in pain holding her stomach.

"Selene?.....Selene look at me when was the last time you fed?" Sam yelled helping her into a chair, all the others looked at Sam.

"Fed?" Jack asked but no one replied.

"Yesterday morning before bed, I think it was around 0430 it was before sunrise anyway."

"Dammit you've got blood thirst." _'Did I just say that out loud, ahhh, just don't look at them they might not have noticed.'_

"Blood thirst?" asked Daniel.

_'nope they noticed,' _Thought Sam.

"Last Halloween they had a movie on TV called Interview with the Vampire, the same thing occurred to Listat, he had not consumed any blood from humans only rats, and was suffering pains also, they called that blood thirst," Teal'c replied while Jack, Daniel and General Hammond just look at him.

"General can you ring Janet and tell her to bring 3 bags of blood to the briefing room ASAP please, she will know what its for," Sam asked Hammond.

"3 bags of what? I think you need to explain some things Major." _'Maybe I should check with Dr Frasier, first the Colonel was talking in riddles and smiling like a cat that ate the canary, now the Major is talking about feeding and blood, I hope it's not contagious, just what I need another lock down.'_

"Not now Sir! she will die or feed on one of you if she doesn't eat soon," stressed Sam.

"Eat us?" asked a dazed Daniel. _'Well I suppose I wouldn't mind a certain blood astrophysicists to, grrrr, stop it, she doesn't like you like that!'_

"Indeed that is what vampires do," rumbled Teal'c while Daniel, Jack and Hammond stared at Teal'c.

"Fine, but I want an explanation when things settle down."

"Yes sir."

"Just for your info T there are no such things as vampires," laughed Jack.

Hammond stood and walked to the phone on the wall. "Dr Frasier, Major Carter said she needs 3 bags of blood brought to the briefing room ASAP, she said you would know why she needs it.............thankyou," he hung up the phone and sat back in his seat. _'Why did I just agree to that, have I caught the contagin now too, I hope I don't start dancing on the table or somthing embarrasing like striping off!'_

"Sir I need these cuffs off her now," Sam pleaded with Hammond, "She's in too much pain to do anything sir!"

"Sargent please remove the cuffs, Major if anything happens I'm holding you personally responsible, understood?"

"Yes Sir."

"Here Sam, you told me you didn't need them!" she walked around to where Sam was crouching by a chair and saw Selene, "Oh god Selene, are you all right? Here Sam," Janet said as she passed her the blood. _'This can't be good'_

Not worrying about anyone but her friend of 600 years Sam tore into one of the bags and handed it to Selene to drink, she turned her back to the group so they could not see what she was doing even though they new she was drinking it, she didn't want an audience, she took the offered bag from Sam and sucked it dry, when the other two bags were finished, she had a smile of contentedness's on her face, "Thankyou Karayan and Janet."

"Now can we please find out what on Earth is going on?" asked a shocked Hammond. _'God she just drank blood, I'm really loosing it, I must be working to much, maybe a week or two at Lazy Acres psychiatric Hospital is what I need, I'll have to look into that as well!'_

Taking a look around at the people sitting at the briefing room Sam sighed, "Selene this is General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill, Dr Daniel Jackson and Teal'c."

"I'm sorry I caused trouble last night General but their was rumors at the mansion that Karayan was here, I need her help, our race is in danger."

"Are my mother and father all right?" asked a worried Sam. _'Oh god no!'_

"Isn't your mother dead Sam," asked Daniel but he was ignored.

"Amelia will be on her way home to the mansion in the next 2 weeks or so, she had traveled to one of the mansions in the south, your father Markus is still in resting, but I have awakened Victor," Selene finished.

"Awakened him? its 2 centuries to early, and you need to be an elder as you need to be able control and pass on certain memories, Selene this could have serious consequences!" Sam sighed.

"Can you please start at the beginning, and tell us about what you are?" asked Hammond getting impatient.

"Well Karayan, Janet and myself are vampires," stated Selene.

"Yes well we got that when we saw you drink the blood but how can that be, I mean is it just like a club or something? You know like one of those wanna be places that Gothic looking kids hang out at and those blood bars were they drink fake blood?" asked Jack.

"I will explain but don't interrupt me understood?" Sam looked at Jack.

"Yes ma'am," said a sarcastic O'Neill. _'It must be that time of the month, she has been snappy lately.'_

"Well it all started with my grandfather Alexander Corvinus he was the first ever immortal, he had two immortal sons, my father Markus Corvinus, was bitten by a bat becoming the first ever Vampire, and my uncle, William Corvinus, was bitten by a wolf, he became the first lycan, unable to change back to human form he became a menace, every human attacked by William became a lycan they were uncontrollable and moved from village to village wiping them out completely. In 1202 AD after building a small army of vampires my mother and father along with Victor the other elder, followed Williams path of destruction and caught him, his sentence was imprisonment for all time, but not all of the Lycan's were killed that night. Not long after that night it was decided for the safety of the coven that 2 of the 3 elders would go into a sort of hibernating sleep, rotating every 500 years, and so for the last 8 centuries a silent war between vampires and Lycan's has raged right here on Earth," Sam said.

"So if your mother is awake now, and your father has been in hibernation, when were you born?" asked Daniel getting interested in the history.

"I was born in 1008 AD, Victor turned Selene 600 years ago, and I turned Janet 9 years ago, when she was dieing of cancer," Sam replied, the guys just looked at Sam in shock.

"W-why do you n-need Major Carter, miss?" stutter Hammond.

"Kraven our 2nd in command is in charge of the coven while Amelia is away and I believe he could be in league with Lucian," Selene turned to Sam. "You are technically an elder, the only child ever to be born from Vampires, we need your help, Victor asked me to bring you back, he is to weak from being awaken by my blood, we need to see what Kraven is trying to do!"

"Vampires can't have kids?" Jack asked.

"Well technically we are dead sir," Janet answered.

"Who is this Lucian?" asked Teal'c.

"He is the leader of the lycan's," replied Selene.

"Ok so why would this Kraven guy want to join with the Lycan's?" asked Daniel, "Aren't you all fighting?" _'Ok, I'm confused.'_

"Not long ago I came across some Lycan's following a human, it turned out they are a descendant of Corvinus, I did some research and over the last 40 years 70 people with the Corvinus name have gone missing. I'm not entirely sure but some believe that their would be a 1 and 1 only descendant of Corvinus that would be able to survive a vampire and lycan bite, their power could be unimaginable," said Selene.

"Have you seen or heard anything strange to suggest he is siding with the Lycan's?" Sam asked.

"Besides sneaking off in the middle of the night, no," their was a pause, "Oh wait his eyes glowed once, they were an orangery colour, when he noticed he wasn't alone he turned away from me, but I cant be to sure of what I saw!" she replied.

"Sounds like a Gould," stated Teal'c while the others nodded.

"A Gould on Earth?" asked Janet, "how would it get here?"

"Could have been here all along, hiding out just like Hathor and Seth was," O'Neill replied. _'bloody snake heads.'_

"Well that would explain everything," Said Sam as realization dawned on her face.

"Fill us in Sam," stated Daniel as all the others looked at her.

"Well what does a Gould always strive for?" she smiled.

"Power!" stated Teal'c.

"And the perfect host!" she said as she looked at the people around her, "Being a hybrid would be an easy way to take over any planet, they would have vampire and lycan followers, stronger then any Jaffa, they could turn everyone on the planet and move onto the next, build an army big enough to take down all the system lords."

"Alright as much as I am still having trouble taking it in that you all are vampires, we cant ignore the fact that this Kraven could be a Gould, SG-1 I want you to investigate this and if need be deal with it, understood?"

"Yes sir," they all replied.

"I'm sorry General but we can't take humans with us it is too dangerous for them," said Selene.

"They are coming, they will be fine with me!" Sam insisted.

"But Karayan, Kraven will have them killed on site when we go to the mansion, and........," Selene didn't get to finish.

"Silence Selene, you dare to argue with me?" Sam raised her voice, "You are walking a thin line as it is, and your punishment for waking an elder will be decided after Kraven is dealt with do you understand?"

Selene knelt on the floor with her head bowed, "Yes my lord."

"My lord?" muttered Jack. _'Great not only is Sam a vampire but she's got a god complex as well.'_

"Selene you need an injection so you can go in the sun, come with me to the infirmary please," suggested Janet. "Don't pay any attention to Karayan," Janet looked at Sam and Sam just rolled her eyes, "she has a lot of pressure on her shoulders with her friends finding out about us and now that the coven is in trouble."

"Yeah, wait, you've created a serum so vampires can go in the sun?" asked an amazed Selene, "Why have you kept this a secret?"

"We didn't want it to get into the wrong hands," Janet replied, the 2 of them left for the infirmary.

"Is that why you had to go back for your bag this morning Carter?" Questioned Jack.

"Yes Sir, look I'm sorry but I had to keep this a secret," Sam looked at SG-1 and Hammond.

"Thats all right Sam," smiled Daniel your still the same Sam to us.

"Indeed, we all have secrets from our past that we wish not to tell anyone about," nodded Teal'c.

"Colonel for this one I think it would be best for the Major to lead, I think under the circumstances it would be safer, understood? Now I have paperwork to fill out I'll let you all sort out what your going to do."

"Yes sir," replied Jack. _'This is going to be fun.'_

"Thanks guys, how about we meet around 1600hours at my place, we can't go to the mansion until night fall, and we need supplies." she suggested.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Janet and Selene were at Sam's house getting ready, Selene was waring her black cat suit and long leather coat, Sam was similarly dressed and Janet was dressed in a dark brown cat suit with a matching long brown leather coat, she had her hair up in a braid to keep it off her face. Half and hour later the guys arrived and couldn't stop gawking at the three women.

"Wow," said Jack.

"I'll say," agreed Daniel. _'God Sam I just want to, ahhh, think of something else.'_

"Indeed," smirked Teal'c.

"Come on guys we have work to do!" Sam laughed.

"It's not dark yet, you said we couldn't go to the mansion till night time," Jack mentioned as he helped Selene into the car.

"Thankyou Colonel," Selene smiled sweetly.

"Were getting supplies Sir," said Sam as she closed the drivers side door.

25 minuets later they came to an old cemetery, they all got out and followed Sam, Selene and Janet to a very old and small building, she opened the door and they all squeezed into the small room, "Ahh, what are we doing in here?" asked Jack looking at the engravings on the wall of the room as Teal'c investigated the coffin sitting on the floor.

"Oh wow, this is amazing, look at some of these dates Jack, Alexia Vintas born into death 1112 AD taken 1201AD, and this one William Hornata born into death 1018 AD, taken 1200 AD theirs hundreds of them," Daniel said excitedly.

"This is dedicated to all the vampires that have been killed by Lycan's," Sam walked over to a plark and pressed it, the metal plate slid aside to reveal a key pad, she entered the 6 digit code, and they all watched as the coffin slid to the side to allow access to the hidden stair case, "lets go," She led the way down the stairs and came to a large room, on 2 of the walls were a numerous number of weapons, guns and knifes. On another wall in a type of fridge was blood bags, Sam walked over to the wall with the fridge and asked what Selene and Janet wanted.

"O neg for me, please," said Janet.

"Yeah me too," smiled Selene.

Sam tossed them an O neg blood bag each and took one for her self and drank it, they made sure that the boys were distracted before they drank as they didn't want to offend them, they had excepted both herself and Janet but didn't want to push the boundaries by drinking in front of them.

When she was finished she walked over to the wall with the weapons on it and gathered 6 guns and started loaded them with silver liquid bullets, "Now these bullets are for Lycan's only, they are allergic to silver and these are UV rounds these will only affect Vampires, you will get one gun but 4 cartridge's, 2 UV and 2 silver," She started to hand out the guns and some knives.

"Why silver liquid, why not just plain silver bullets, and why do we have UV rounds?" asked Daniel examining the 2 cartridges.

"Once shot with the liquid bullets the silver enters the blood stream and kills them, and the Lycan's designed the UV rounds to kill us, it will burn us from the inside out, if some of the vampires are in fact in league with Lucian we will need to kill them too." They finished attaching their weapons to their holsters, "Ok by the time we get to the mansion it will be dark."

3hours later they arrived at the gate of the mansion, "Whoa," said Daniel getting excited, "is their someone I can talk to about getting the history of this house."

"Maybe later, but from now on speak only when spoken to, understood!" stated Sam.

"Why?" asked Jack. _'I already have to take orders from you, you're not going to tell me to shut up as well.'_

"Because the only humans that come in alive don't leave the same way!" Said Selene.

Jack sighed and nodded. _'I guess shut up it is then.'_

Daniels face paled, "W-what do you mean?"

"Just stay near me and don't speak," replied Sam as they got out of the car.

Sam, Selene and Janet entered first followed closely by the guys, taking a look around Jack and Daniel were watching quite a few different couples lounging on love seats, Jack nudged Daniel and nodded his head to the corner of one of the rooms where a man and women were making out, Daniel squinted to have a closer look and noticed the couple were biting and drinking each others blood, Daniel pulled on Sam's arm and pointed to the couple, she could see the puzzled look on Jack and Daniels face but it was Janet that answered, "It heightens the sexual pleasure, its the most amazing feeling drinking your lovers blood," She closed her eyes and sighed with a big smile on her face, both Daniel, Jack and Teal'c looked shock, while Sam and Selene smiled. Sam bent over to tie one of her boot laces.

"Janet? I can't believe you just said that, you blush or pretend your asleep when we watch a mild sex scene on movie night," Whispered Jack.

"Indeed," replied Teal'c, The deep rumbling of Teal'cs voice drew all the Vampires attention to Jack, Daniel and Teal'c, they all rose out of their chairs and started to stalk the guys.

"Oh shit," mumbled Jack.

"Look at their eyes and their fangs," whispered Daniel, they hadn't seen Selene's, Sam's or Janet's change yet.

Sam now being at the back of the group stood back up and made her way to the front standing between the vampires and the guys, as soon as they saw her they all knelt and as one said, "My lord."

"These humans are under my protection, one little scratch to any of them and you will be left outside to watch your first and last sunrise understood?" Bellowed Sam.

"Yes my lord," they all went back to what they were doing.

"SELENE," 3 stories up a voice bellowed from a landing near the stairs.

Looking up they saw a man dressed the same as Sam, Janet and Selene, "wait I need to speak to you," he swung his legs over the railing and dropped to the ground landing with all the grace of a cat.

"Shit!" said a shocked Jack while Daniel could only nod.

"Malacai, its good to see you!" replied Selene.

He was about to reply when he noticed Sam, "I'm sorry my lord, I didn't see you," he quickly dropped to his knees.

"Rise Malacai, what is the rush?" Asked Sam. _'He looks worried.'_

"It is Amelia, she was coming home earlier then expected no one new, we don't know why, she........."

Sam cut him off with a flick of her hand, "Get to the point," she raised her voice bringing the attention of the lounging vampires again.

"They were attacked by Lycan's in the train yard," he paused and took her hand and said with a soft voice, "their were no survivors, I'm so sorry Karayan," Sam didn't want to believe it, she snatched her hand away.

"When?" _'No, no, oh god no.'_

"Last night," he replied.

"Does Victor know?" she whispered.

"Victor?" he asked confused. Not wanting to explain she ran out the door and down some stairs with the others following close behind, she stopped when she came to 2 sliding doors.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Open!" she bellowed to the man standing in the security room opposite the sliding doors. Once the doors were opened they entered the room, the room was very large with marble stone covering the walls and floors, on the floor in a triangle shape were 3 round golden disks built into the floor one had an A, one a V and the other an M, Janet and Selene automatically knelt on one knee with their heads bowed, Sam turned to face the guys and gestured with her hands that they had to kneel as well, when the doors to the room closed Sam the only one standing as she was classed as an elder walked up to a throne like seat built into the stone wall, "Victor?" she asked.

"Karayan? is that you?" Came a very soft voice, Sam walked behind the stone wall and helped Victor around and into the chair, due to being awaken by a non elder he looked horrible, his skin had a greenish tinge to it, his sunken eyes were a piercing ice blue and he looked royally pissed, "Who are these humans Karayan?" He spat.

"These are my friends Victor, they are here to help our coven!" she replied.

"How can these humans help?" he said with a cough.

"We think Kraven is a Gould," with Victors questioning look she explained all about the Stargate, and what the Gould are like.

"I see, so you think these mortals can help?"

"We have been fighting them for years now and have successfully killed some of them," he nodded then winced in a bit of pain, "Here Victor drink this," she bit her own wrist and offered it to him, he didn't hesitate to drink it, when he was finished she hooked him up to some more blood bags. Sam allowed the others to sit at some chairs just off to the side.

10 mins later he looked like his normal self, "thankyou Karayan, and I am deeply sorry to hear about your mother Amelia she was like a daughter to me and to me you are like my grandchild and her death will be avenged, her body has been placed and sealed for eternity in her coffin." He kissed her check and hugged her close, "you must awaken your father Markus now as I am still weak and he was supposed to be the next elder to be awaken," She nodded and walked over to the first round disk on the floor it had the A built into it.

_'I will always love you mother.'_ She knelt down, kissed her fingers and placed them on the A on the floor, she let a couple of tears fall, Daniel could see that she was taking her mothers death hard but tried to be strong about it, seeing her like this made his own heart break, he loved her so much but didn't think she would go for someone like him especially now that he new she was a vampire.

_'How can I compete against those guys up stairs, they all looked like they came from a men's underwear magazine, not to mention Janet's little insight to drinking each others blood_ _to_ _heighten pleasure during sex'_ he thought sighing, _'At least I can be their for her as a friend,'_ Getting up and ignoring the looks from Victor he approached Sam, "Sam?" He knelt beside her and she flew into his arms and sobbed.

"Daniel," he had to strain to here her voice.

"Shh it will be all right, don't worry I'm here," he whispered into her ear, "Ich werde nie verlassen meine liebe." (German: I will never leave you my love.)

"Thankyou," she replied, after a minute or two she disentangled her arms from him, wiped her eyes, kissed him on the check and walked over to the next gold disk that was on the floor, she knelt down beside it and slowly traced the M on the lid, placing her fingers in the indentations on the letter she turned it and stepped back. With a few clicking sounds from the unlocking mechanism the circle slid away and a gold metal coffin arose from the hole in the floor, feet first followed by his head. Rotating the coffin around so it was laying down Sam maneuvered a small metal type pipe so it sat just over Marcus' mouth, biting her other wrist to the one she used for Victor she let the warm liquid run down from her hand into the pipe, so the blood slowly dripped into Marcus' mouth. She watched for a while then called for the assistants in to get the blood bags ready and hook him up.

"Were going to our room, come and get me when he is ready for me."

The assistants bowed their heads, "Yes my lord."

Sam nodded to Victor and received one in return, "It will be a few hours before Marcus is ready for us, I suggest we get some rest, come and I'll show you to a room that you can use while your here." They followed Sam out the double doors and down a long hallway, finally she came to a stop just outside one of the doors, "you guys can use this room, this used to be Lindon, Bates and Hayden's room they were amongst some of the guards that were killed in the same attack as my mothers," They stood quiet for a while until Janet spoke up.

"I saw Santos down stairs, I haven't seen him in 4 months, I'm going to catch up," giggled Janet, Sam and Selene smiled.

Janet looked at them, "What?" she asked innocently.

"Speaking of the devil," Selene pointed down the hall to where Santos hand just appeared out of his room the man had long raven black hair that was pulled back into a pony tail he was dressed in long leather pants and a long sleeved leather shirt with a long leather duster jacket, it was very similar to what Janet, Selene and Sam were waring but more of a masculine version.

"What is it with these clothes?" asked Jack.

"The clothes that Santos and we are waring means we are soldiers of this coven, this is our uniform," replied a distracted Janet. _'he is sooo sexy when he wares leather, I could just rip it off him.'_

"Janet, their you are!" he walked over to her and picked her up and kissed her.

"Everyone Santos, Santos everyone," Sam introduced him to everyone since it looked like they were not going to finish their lip lock anytime soon.

"Hello my lord," he bowed his head then turned to the others, "do you mind if I steal Janet, we um, have ahh, some catching up to do," he finished shyly.

"I need her back in a couple of hours, so don't leave the mansion," replied Sam.

"Thankyou my lord," he bowed again and picked Janet up in a fireman's hold (over his shoulder) and saunted into his room with a squealing and giggling Janet.

"I'll tell you sometimes this place is more like a university frat house then a vampire coven," smiled Sam.

"Why is that Karayan?" asked Teal'c.

"When you've lived for a few hundred years and you've seen everything the world has to offer theirs not much else to do, life is pretty boring," answered Sam.

"We party from dusk till dawn, we drink, not alcohol but blood, and then we mate, this is what happens every night!" smiled Selene, "Well that's what most Vampires do, but Janet, Sam and I are the only female soldiers, girls are not allowed to be worriers but Sam being one of the elders and the only child ever to be born from a Vampire, got the rules changed but only for us three."

They all turned their heads towards the door Santos and Janet went into when they heard her squeal.

"Well I'll be in the training room if I'm not in my quarter's when they come for you Karayan, as I want to see Marcus as well," stated Selene, who automatically got Teal'cs attention.

"What is this training room?"

"Its a big room built underground were the soldiers of the coven go to practise our hand to hand combat, we are taught to fight with swords, and their is a firing range were we test new guns that we have designed or modified."

"Mind if I join you?" asked Teal'c.

"Can I check it out to?" smiled Jack.

"I don't mind," said Selene.

"You coming Daniel?"

"No I think I need some rest!" he replied.

"You watch them Selene, if anything happens to them," Sam stressed. _'I'll ware your guts for guarders.'_

"I will not let any harm come to them, I promise."

Sam nodded, she watched the others walk down the hall, "If you need anything that's the door to my quarters just their," she sighed as she pointed to the door opposite to the boys temporary room.

"Will you be ok?" Daniel asked as he opened his door.

"I'll be fine," she replied, "And Daniel, thanks." Before he could reply she was in her room and had the door shut. He walked into his room and sat on one of the chairs, he contemplated on going in to make sure that she really was fine. Talking to the ceiling of the room he said, "What should I do, give her space? But she just lost her mother she shouldn't be alone," without another thought he went out into the hall, but came to an abrupt halt.

Daniel lent on the wall in the hall, he was having second thoughts about disturbing her, he was about to go back to his Quarters when he thought he could here muffled sobs so he walked over to her door and pressed his ear to the wood. He was right she was crying, not bothering to knock he quietly walked in side, it was very dark in her room, off to the left past a small table that was covered in old books, he could just make out her form lying with her back towards him on her bed, she had changed out of her long jacket and cat suit and was waring a very small black singlet top and matching black nickers. As soon as he saw her he couldn't move, _'God she is gorgeous,'_ he thought to him self, he got a shock when she spoke to him.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to join me?" she whispered not even turning around.

"Who me?" he asked. _'How does she do that?'_

"Who else would I be talking to Daniel?" he could hear the smile in her voice.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I could smell you."

"Huh?" _'What do I stink?'_

"You always smell that way."

"What way?"

"Like how the rain smells on a stormy afternoon, with a hint of vanilla and cocoa nut," she sighed and smiled, "I love it!"

"Oh," he replied feeling relieved.

"So are you going to join me or not?" she repeated.

Daniel didn't know what to do his brain was telling him no she doesn't want him like that, but his body just wanted to hold her and make all the pain go away, in the end his body won and he slowly made his way over to her, he sat on the edge of the bed and took his shoes and socks off, he discarded his jeans and jacket and decided he would sleep in his boxers and shirt. Climbing in behind Sam he placed his left arm over her waist, he left a little bit of space between his chest and her back so she wouldn't panic, but Sam had other ideas, she turned in his arms and snuggled close to his body and entwined her legs with his, his breathing caught in his chest when her thigh brushed up against him making him hard. _'Oh God_ _what do I do now?'_ he thought, she did it again and a groan escaped before he could stop it.

"I love you Daniel," she whispered.

_'Did she just say she loves me, she's looking worried, brain get into gear she's waiting for an answer,' _"I love you too Sam," he replied.

"That's not what I meant," she paused and looked at him, "I'm IN love with you, I have been for so long."

"Y-you are? Because I've been in love with you for years now," he went to kiss her on the check but she moved her head and kissed him on his soft lips, he didn't respond at first as he was in shock yet again, but when his brain kicked back into gear he returned the kiss with a desperate need. Running the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip she allowed him access to her mouth, they dueled with their tongue's each fighting for control. Daniel moved his hand that was around her waist to her hip and pulled her closer to him grounding his hips to hers, she groaned when she felt him on her thigh. Slowly he started kissing her check moving down her neck and onto her shoulder, he gasped when he felt her right hand slide under the fabric of his boxers and slowly brushed her finger tips over his rear before giving it a squeeze and pulling him towards her again.

The hand that was on Sam's hip moved slowly higher brushing passed her waist and continuing on till it reached the hem of her shirt he traced the crease under her right breast with the tip of his thumb, in giving him more room to move, she rolled so she was on her back and Daniel rolled on top of her nestled between her legs, leaning on his elbows and with his hands he drew little patterns on her stomach accompanied with butterfly kisses around her navel while she was running her hands through his soft hair. Sliding up her body his hands slowly lifted up her singlet top and she helped him pull it off, she smiled at Daniel when she saw his face, it was like a kid in a candy store he didn't know where to start, just when she thought she might have to help him along he snapped out of his gawking and with one swift movement removed his own shirt. Sam squealed in delight when Daniel took one nipple into his mouth and flicked the sensitive bud with his tongue smirking when he looked at her, with his other hand he played and pinched the nipple making it erect then he repeated the process on the other side. Grabbing his face in both hands she brought him up for a deep kiss, she hooked her leg over Daniels waist and rolled them both over so she was now on top, kneeling between his legs she traced the waist band of his boxers with her tongue while her hands had the elastic on each of Daniels hips, slowly sliding the item of clothing off his body. Once the item was gone she delicately kissed up the inside of his thighs, taking time to touch and taste everything she could as she made her way up to Daniels lips, it wasn't long before his breathing turned into little pants and he new he was close.

"Sam," he breathed out, and as she looked at him she new he wouldn't last much longer if she kept it up so she gave him one last kiss to his swollen lips. Daniel smiled gathering her in his arms it was his turn to flip them over, starting at her lips and kissing his way down her neck, shoulders and stomach while running his hands up and down her thighs, hearing Sam moan with need he gently eased her nickers off to reveal a tattoo, he touched the tattoo with his fingers starting at her right hip and slowly followed the path of tiny little black ink foot prints leading to a well trimmed and designed shaved mound, Daniels breath caught when he looked back at her. "God your beautiful Sam," he whispered, he spent the same amount of time as she did for him, his mouth, tongue and hands memorising every curve, every crease, every taste and every smell.

"Daniel please," she moaned and it wasn't long before two souls became one and they made love, slow, passionate and magical love.

"I love you Karayan," Daniel said when they had finished, he kissed her forehead then rolled onto his back totally spent, "Ik hoop wij kunnen verblijf zodoende voor altijd." (Dutch: I hope we can stay like this forever.)

"I love you to and," she paused, "Jullie zijn mijn geestverwant Daniel, ik ben van niet laten jullie gaan nu!." (You are my soul mate Daniel, I'm not letting you go now!), she smiled at him when he looked at her in amazement.

"Y-you know Dutch?" _'She wasn't supposed to understand that!'_

"I'm 1008 years old Daniel I know every language on Earth!"

"Wow, I didn't think of that."

"Nous mieux dormir un peu, je vous aime." (French: We better get some sleep, I love you.) she snuggled closer to him and she heard Daniel whisper in her ear as she drifted off to sleep.

"Remember tonight, for its the beginning of always," He kissed her forehead and followed her into a blissful sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2Hrs later their was a knock at the door, "Yes," mumbled a sleepy Sam.

"My lord your father is up and awaiting your presence," came a voice from behind the door.

"We'll be out in a minute," Sam replied.

Turning to the man asleep beside her she didn't want to disturb him, but they had a mission to complete, "Daniel hun, we have to go my father is requesting our presence," she said in between kissing his chest and lips.

"Mmmm this is a good way to wake up," he replied as he quickly rolled and pinned her to the mattress and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Daniel," she giggled, "my fathers not a very patient man, now get dressed I'm sure the others are waiting for us as well."

He snapped his eyes open, "Oh the others they would have gone back to the room and will know I stayed in here, what are we going to do?" _'Oh just great I can just see the look on Jacks face now.' _

"Just tell them you kept me company for now, and by the way it's none of their business," she replied as she got changed.

When they were ready Sam opened the door, Janet, Selene, Jack and Teal'c were waiting, "Nice sleep kids?" smirked O'Neill as he took a drink.

_'Of course their it is, he's waring that smug Danny got laid look, well lets see if he can handle this,' _"Yes Jack, actually it was amazing!" smiled Daniel, while Janet looked at Jack who had sucked his drink down his wind pipe as he started to choke while Teal'c just raised an eyebrow. _'Yep, now **that **face was absolutely priceless,'_

"Du ar en fram Daniel, (Swedish: You are a tease Daniel) giggled Sam.

"Men totaly vart det," (but totally worth it) he replied.

"Lets go I haven't seen my father in over 500 years," she said and walked off down the hall.

"So Daniel you and Sam huh?" asked Jack after catching his breath, he put an arm around the younger man.

"Just drop it Jack!" as he shrugged him off.

"Come on Daniel you can tell me," he insisted.

"JACK! just stop," he yelled, the others all turned to look at him, with a little nod Jack left it alone and they continued on in silence till they came to the double doors of the elders chamber.

"Open it," Sam asked the guard behind the glass screen.

When the doors opened they all walked in and knelt down, Janet and Selene greeted Victor and Marcus, with my lord and Sam went straight into her fathers arms. He kissed her forehead and spoke words of love for her and whisperers of apologies for not being with her mother to protect her.

Marcus walked down the 2 stone steps and embraced Selene, "I'm sorry for your loss my lord," Selene released her hold on him.

"Thankyou Selene, now who do we have here, Victor tells me they are your friends Karayan and will be able to help get rid of this Gould that has taken over Kraven?" he asked.

"Yes father this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Dr Daniel Jackson, Teal'c and Dr Janet Frasier, she's one of us," she answered.

"Welcome to the family," He nodded to Janet.

"Thankyou my lord," she replied. _'Oh wow Sam's dad is totally hot!!!!'_

Marcus turned to the guys, "the only reason your still alive is because of Karayan, so I must stress that while your here you don't go anywhere without Karayan or Selene, we can't protect you if you wonder. If you tell anyone about the location of this mansion or anything about our kind to anyone you will be hunted down, we are a family and we take care of our own, understood!"

"Yes sir," replied Jack and Daniel while Teal'c just nodded.

"With the information about Kraven being in league with Lucian I ordered a search be done on his quarters, and we found these things, we have no idea of what they are," he placed the items on a table that had been set up for them.

"These are Gould weapons," Teal'c said as he pointed to a hand device a pain stick and a modified staff weapon (smaller version), "and this silver ball is a communication device."

"Who would he be communicating with?" asked Marcus.

"He must have a ship just out of range of our censers in space and are awaiting his orders," answered Teal'c.

"Once he finds this hybrid guy he must be planning on leaving Earth," Jack replied.

"We can't let him leave," stated Daniel.

"It's nearly sun rise and he isn't back yet, none of the safe houses are being used so we don't know where he is, he's been gone for 2 nights now, there is nothing more we can help you with at this point due to dawn approaching," Marcus sighed, "We must head to our rooms now, and if you need to leave you have 1 hour before lock down."

"We can't stay, we need to head back and get in contact with some of our friends that can help us track him down," Jack replied.

Marcus and Victor rose from their chairs, "It's good to see you baby, now when Kraven has been dealt with I want you to tell me about this serum I saw in your memories that you and Janet made so you can walk in the light," Marcus whispered in her ear.

"You understand why we havn't told anyone about it yet?" she whispered back.

"It was a very wise choice, I am giving you and Janet permission to continue to use it due to your life out side of this coven, and Selene can use it just until we have caught Kraven so she can help you, but this is something I don't want anyone else to have it is just too dangerous, understood," she nodded and he kissed her head and both Victor and himself left.

"What was that about?" asked Jack.

"Marcus has given Janet and myself permission to use the light serum and Selene but only until we have caught Kraven, he doesn't want the coven to use it, it could be dangerous if the wrong people get a hold of it," Sam replied.

"How does he now about the serum, you never said anything to him?" stated Daniel.

"When Karayan gave Marcus her blood he received all her memories, this way he knows what has been going on while he's been in rest, an elder has the ability to control the memories so they act more like a movie, but when Victor was awaken by Selene he received her memories like bright flashes and they were jumbled, it was something as simple as this that made him ill," answered Janet.

"All right troups lets head back home we need to inform the General on the progress of this mission and we need to get in contact with Thor," _'The sooner I get out of this creepy place the better.'_

4 hours later they were back on base and had explained their findings to General Hammond, "Alright SG-1, send a message to Thor then go home and get some sleep, I want you back here in 7 hours, dismissed."

Once the message was sent Sam drove them all home except for Teal'c as he still lived on base, Janet was first and Selene stayed with her, followed by Jack. Daniel was the last to be dropped off, they were sitting in Sam's car out the front of his apartment, "Well I guess I'll see you at work in 7 hours," he looked at her, _'Oh god, does she think last night was a_ _mistake? she looks so sad,' _when she didn't answer he unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door, as he placed one foot on the ground she grabbed him by his arm.

"Stay with me Daniel?" she whispered.

"Are you sure?" he asked. _'oh god please say yes'._

"Never been more certain in my life, I love you Daniel," she looked down at her hands that were in her lap and he placed one of his hands over hers while the other graced her chin and brought her head up to look at him.

"I love you so much Karayan," she liked the way he used her real name and kissed him, it was only a brief kiss before she started the car and drove off. Daniel couldn't keep his hands off her during the drive, one hand was delicately grazing her inner thigh starting at the knee and slowly making its way up under her skirt, his breath caught in his throat when he encountered no boundaries when he brushed across her mound, _'OH GOD'_ he groaned, _'NO NICKERS, this girls going to kill me,'_ he looked at her in surprise and noticed the smile on her face. "You knew I would come with you didn't you," it was more of a statement then a question but she answered anyway.

"Well I was hoping you would!" she picked up Daniels hand and kissed his fingers and placed them back under her skirt. 12 blocks from her house their was a dirt track that lead out into the bush, unable to make it home she took a quick detour, once she parked under some trees in the bush she turned off the ignition and faced Daniel, "I need you Daniel so badly."

They started to kiss, just feather light touches at first but the need to feel each other became to great and the kisses turned to desperate need. Sliding his seat back she moved over and straddled Daniel while continuing to kiss him, her hands were on his head fisting his beautiful blondish hair while his idle hands were cupping her smooth pale bare checks under her skirt. "Now Daniel, I need you now, we can go slow later at home, but I need you right now!" She was trying to undo the buttons and zip on his jeans but was having trouble, getting aggravated her eyes turned to a piercing ice blue, and her K9's grew, with her hands she grabbed the material of the jeans and tore them completely of him with very little effort, Daniel who had his eyes closed all this time snapped them open and was a little scared at what he saw.

"Sam?" he said a little panicked. _'Oh f##k, she's going to kill me, great I can just see the crime photo's now, naked, spread eagled and half eaten.'_

"It's ok Daniel I wont hurt you."

"But your eyes and teeth."

"I'm just excited," she purred and brought him in for a kiss, he didn't kiss her back straight away but it wasn't long before he reciprocated and his hands started to roam her body again.

"Now Sam please," Daniel groaned out. It wasn't long until they were joined, and moved together in a powerful heated embrace, "God Sam," he gasped.

"Can I bite you Daniel? You wont turn into one of us, I promise, I just need as much of you as I can get," she panted out, Daniel was to dazed with pleasure to hear what she had asked for and just nodded.

She licked her way from his well defined shoulder up his neck and nipped at his ear lobe, and back to the pulsing vain protruding from his neck, licking her lips she slowly sunk her teeth into his flesh, she pulled back when he gasped and jerked his body, "I'm sorry Daniel I should have told you it hurts at first but the pain goes away, do you want me to stop?" _'please say no,_ _please say no,'_ she thought.

"Oh God no, do it please," he moaned, when she bite him again this time he groaned in pleasure, Sam was picking up the pace while Daniel held her hips and helped her move over him, her hands were roaming over his back when she scratched him, "Oh shit, again Sam," he gasped and she repeated the process, she would bite him somewhere then scratch his back. Feeling their need for completion building Sam waited till just before they climaxed and she sunk her teeth into his neck and drank as she screamed away her pleasure into his flesh, "OH GOD, I love you Sam," Daniel yelled his enjoyment. _'Oh shit if this is what making love to Sam is like she's going to be as addictive as_ _drugs,'_ he smiled and sighed as he felt her licking his wounds for him, to stop them from bleeding.

"Lets get home," she gave him a quick kiss and rose off him sitting back on the drivers seat and drove them to her house. Parking the car in the garage so Daniel wouldn't have to stand in the street with his torn jeans. Once in side Daniel went for a shower in the main bathroom while Sam went for one in her en suite. When Daniel got out of the bathroom Sam was already in the kitchen making them some sandwiches.

"Thanks," he smiled as he took the offered orange juice, "You really did a number on my clothes you know," he said as he held up his shredded and bloodied jeans and shirt. _'At least I'll know for next time to take all my clothes off first, other wise sex with Sam is going to be expansive.'_

"Oh Daniel, I'm so sorry," she turned away from him and lowered her head, "I didn't mean to hurt you, I understand if you don't want to see me any more," she sniffled. _'Oh God what_ _have I done, Sam you idiot he's mortal he can't heal like we can, great, way to go.'_ she chastised her self.

"Sam? Sam look at me please," he paused and waited till she turned and looked at him, he got a sharp sting in his chest when he saw her watery eyes, he saw the sadness and pain about what she did to him, but he had to smile anyway _'God she's so cute,'_ "Sam, I wont lie to you it did hurt." he saw a few tears escape down her cheek and he brushed them away.

"I'm so sorry Daniel it will never happen again please give me another chance?" she begged.

"But I want it to happen again," seeing the disbelief in her eyes he decided to put her out of her misery, "Sam, that was the best sex I have ever had, I want you to do it again," she stared into his eyes looking for anything to say he was lying but all she saw was love and admiration, which brought a smile to her teary face, "I love you Sam."

"I love you to Daniel, now eat you food then we better get some sleep, where due to report to the base in 5 hours," After they ate their food they snuggled together in Sam's bed and fell asleep.

5 hours later they were all back sitting around the briefing room table, "Thor responded to our call 1/2 an hour ago and is gathering some information for us, I want you all geared up and ready to be beamed onto Thor's ship in 40 mins. Sam can you get Selene a set of BDU's and some weapons, I know you all have the other modified weapons but I want you to all take your P90's as well, not everyone you come across might be a lycan or Vampire. Now Janet I assume you want to go to?" He asked and with her nod he continued, "Fair enough I want you to get Dr Keller from the Air force hospital in to take over while your away, he already has clearance, so can you all be waiting in the gate room in 1/2 an hour, dismissed!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how is it going Daniel?" asked Jack while they were getting changed in the locker room.

"Fine Jack!" _'why can't he just leave me alone.'_

"I saw you arrive at work with Sam?" _'In the same car.'_

"So?"

"Well are you guys you know? Together?" he pressed.

"It has nothing to do with you!" he replied and took off his shirt forgetting about the scratch and bite marks on his skin.

"SHIT DANNY, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?" Jack yelled, "DID SAM DO THIS?"

"Yes Jack she did!" _'And it was wonderful.'_

"Crap where is she? She's not doing this to a member of my team, I'll get her transferred to SG-7 their looking for another scientist or better yet she can go to McMurto Air Force Base, somewhere cold so she can cool off."

"Jack she asked me if she could do it and I said yes!" Jack looked shocked then shook his head.

"Daniel," he said gently as he firmly grasped the younger mans shoulders, _'The poor boy's in denial.' _"I know you have feelings for her, but you can't let her get away with this," Before he could continue Daniel cut in.

"Jack, in the last 24 hours, I have felt more joy and happiness then I have ever felt in all my life since my parents died, I loved Sha're but we had nothing in common, but Sam," he sighed, "Sam, she's like ecstasy, A drug I cant get enough of, she's my heart, my soul, she's the very air I breath. She did ask if she could do this to me, I wanted to know how it felt, ever since Janet explained it, I wanted to feel it too, and it was the most amazing experience I have ever had and I want to do it again, and Jack, I **am **going to do it again," and with that he threw on his shirt and jacket and left the locker room leaving a stunned Jack and Teal'c.

"Wow," whispered Jack. _'well I just stuck my foot in it didn't I, maybe they should just call me Colonel Moron!'_

"I believe Daniel Jackson is in love," smirked Teal'c.

Teal'c and Jack finished getting changed and walked through the blast doors into the gate room, Janet and Selene were off to one side talking, while Daniel and Sam where leaning against a stone wall facing each other whispering and smiling at each other with both of them blushing.

"SG-1 Thor's ready, good luck and God speed," Hammond's voice came over the PA. Gathering together in a group Jack, Janet, Sam, Daniel Teal'c and Selene where all beamed aboard Thor's ship the Daniel Jackson.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Greetings O'Neill, Major Carter, Dr Jackson, Dr Frasier and Teal'c, and you must be Selene, General Hammond said you would be joining SG-1 on their mission."

Selene didn't know if she should say hi or kill it, _'why is it just staring at me like that?'_ Sam seeing the uncertainty in her eyes decided to do the introductions.

"Selene this is Thor, a close friend of ours and our most faithful alli in protecting Earth."

"Hello Thor it's nice to meet you," she stuck her hand out to shake his hand, but he just tilted his head to the side and blinked his big black eyes. _'Oh shit, I hope I didn't just offend him'_ she thought.

"It is a pleasure meeting one of Karayan's and Dr Frasier's kind," he replied.

"Wait you know about them Thor? and you didn't bother to mention it to us?" barked Jack. _'I wonder if there was a memo that I didn't receive, I'll have to ask Walter.'_

"About 4 years ago when you where all beamed aboard my ship, the scanners picked up an anomaly in Major Carters blood, I took her aside and explained my findings and she told me about her life, she wanted it kept a secret and I honored that request, she told me about Dr Frasier in case she was beamed aboard as well, and my scanners picked up the same anomaly in Selene."

"Ok, so Thor whatcha got?" asked Jack. _'Well I guess you learn something new every day.'_

"Just over 1 and a half hours ago I intercepted a codded message that came from Earth, I will play it for you now."

"Well I don't know what it is!" replied Jack before the message was even finished.

"Shh," said Sam concentrating.

"What about you T," Jack asked not listening to Sam.

"I have not heard this language before!"

"It sounds a bit like medieval Latin but I cant be sure," Daniel said.

"Well sorry Thor but we can't help you their."

"COLONEL, shut up!" barked Sam, "I know this language, so shush."

When the recording was over, they all looked at Sam.

"Ok so what have you got Carter," he asked still pissed at her for what she did to his best friend.

"What language is it first Sam?" questioned Daniel.

"It's my language, well the language of the elders, We used it to communicate between each other during battle, It was the only language the Lycan's could not decipher, in 1102 AD we stopped using it when our numbers became to great, the only ones who know this language is Victor, Amelia, Marcus, myself and our 2nd in command Kraven. The only time we are ever allowed to use it now is if we..........." Sam went silent.

"Sam," asked Janet, "I think she's going into shock," she went to touch Sam, but they all took a step back when they saw the anger on her face.

"Sam," whispered Daniel, "If we what?"

She looked at him, "If we need the elder who is awake at the time back at the mansion ASAP," she paused, "due to a lycan attack on the coven! Selene you said my mother was not due to be at the mansion for another 2 weeks is that correct?" Selene just nodded she was speechless.

"Oh God," whispered Janet.

"Someone fill me in please?" asked Jack. _'Geez maybe we should start our own Days of our Lives show, we have more then enough drama in our lives, we could call it, What about Jack?, or 'Who did I piss off in my previous life.' _Hearing his name being called snapped Jack back to what was being said.

"She wasn't supposed to be home for another 2 weeks yet she arrived at the train yard 2 nights ago, and was murdered by Lycan's. Victor and Marcus have been sealed in their coffins for the last 500 years, I've been at the SGC, Amelia has a very strict time table when she makes her rounds to the other mansions, she wouldn't just show up 2 weeks early for no reason unless she received the old language ordering her to return ASAP!"

"And?" stated O'Neill

"It means Jack, the attack on my mother was a set up, they new she would be their at that time, Kraven ordered her home therefore he got her killed," she spat in disgust.

"What did the message say Karayan?" asked Teal'c snapping Sam out of her thoughts.

"Ah, that they have another Corvinus and will need transport tomorrow morning to the lab that they found on the planet Rivendow, and Kraven's Gould is called Sel'ak," She looked at the group before her, "and he's working for Ba'al."

_'Yep, I think I'll go for 'Who did I piss off in my previous life,' _"Oh great, Just great, that sadistic sick f......"

"O'Neill," Thor cut in.

"Sorry buddy, but when I was held prisoner.........," he didn't want to continue so he shook his head.

"Thor can you please track down this planet Rivendow?" asked Janet.

"No need Dr Frasier, It was a planet that belonged to the ancients, It has been vacant ever since they left," he replied.

"When will they get their Sam? Did they say?" asked Daniel.

"Just that they will arrive sometime tomorrow night and they have agreed to bring only a small amount of guards each, and they must only arrive in a Tel'tak so as not to draw attention from the other system lords."

"Hey Thor can I do one of those holigraphic messages to General Hammond, I need to tell him where we are going and that sort of stuff?" asked Jack.

"Certainly O'Neill."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"YES, we are here," Jack shouted 10 hours later, he looked at the amused faces on the group around him, "what? I was board."

"Any ships about Thor?" he asked.

"No ships within scanning distance, and no life signs on the planet O'Neill."

"Are you sure?" Jack questioned, Thor just blinked his big eyes at him, "Right, of course your sure, sorry Thor my mistake!" Thor just nodded and walked over to his chair. _'Well, I suppose that answered my question as to why they have big heads, they need it to fit in their ego.'_

"Thor can you get as close to the city as possible we need to find this lab!" asked Sam.

"My scanners are picking up an energy source located in the 3rd quadrant of the city, I am assuming that the lab is situated here, all their labs were built underground you should be looking for a control panel on a wall, you will not need to have the ancient gene to gain access or use the equipment in the lab as they often had human assistants," Thor replied as he moved a stone across the console bringing the 3rd quadrant up on the screen.

"How long until they get here?" Selene asked.

"We are approximately 5 hours ahead of their arrival, but that is an approximation," Thor stated.

"Ok then lets get going, Thor get us as close as you can, then it might be a good idea if you go somewhere and hide until we need you."

"Understood O'Neill, take this communication device and contact me when needed," then Thor beamed them to the planet below.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they were on the planet Jack stayed back watching the others walk a few meters away to do a quick scout of the immediate area.

"Alright kiddies, Janet and Teal'c with me, Daniel and Selene with Carter, I want radio contact kept to a minimum in case the snake heads and disgusting blood suckers arrive early."

"Excuse me?" asked Sam from where she stood. _'Did he just call us disgusting? That f##king asshole.'_

"What?"

"Blood suckers Jack," remarked Daniel. _'Oh god, why can't he just keep his mouth shut.'_

"Yeah well their just as bad as the Gould, they take innocent lives, try for domination, their just like the Gould," Before Jack could blink, Sam disappeared from where she stood 13 meters away and reappeared right in front of Jack, standing nose to nose with his face as her chest heaved with furry. Daniel and Teal'c were shocked with how fast she moved and Selene and Janet were pulsing with anger as well, her eyes were the trade mark ice blue and her fangs were long as she hissed at him.

"Don't you ever, ever compare us with the Gould again, do you understand, or I suggest you don't go outside after dark, some of us can't help the way we are," she turned and walked away, she didn't get very far before Jack spoke again.

"Your bordering on insubordination Major, you can't threaten a higher ranking officer," Jack bellowed.

"That was a huge insult Jack, you know their not all like Gould's, and you pretty much just called Janet, Selene, Sam and her father disgusting, and you called her this right after she just lost her mother," Daniel shook his head, "they wont hurt us, you know that!"

"Wont hurt us, WONT HURT US! Daniel, who has scratches and bites all over his body? Look at the way she's acted in the last couple of days, everyone at the coven treats her like a God, she threatens me, she seduced you and injures you as well, are you sure it wasn't rape?" Within a flash Sam had Jack by the shirt with one hand and pushed him up against a crumbling wall his feet were dangling off the ground.

Teal'c and Daniel were the first to move, Daniel tried to talk Sam out of harming Jack while Teal'c tried unsuccessfully to pry Sam's fingers off O'Neills shirt. "Your a bastard you know that Jack and I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU," she dropped Jack to the ground and he shuffled back away from her in shock at her strength as she sunk to the ground on her knees in tears.

"Sam?" asked Daniel, _'How could he, he's known Sam for 6 years,'_

Sam didn't answer instead she stood up and walked away from all of them pulling her palm computer out as she went. Using the censer to try and narrow down the search for the power source which will hopefully be in the lab.

They waited until Sam walked into a some what intact dwelling before all eyes turned on Jack. Selene and Janet couldn't look at him so went off to explore another building a few meters away.

"Why Jack? It's Sam, 6 years of friendship, and you just threw it all back in her face!"

He sighed and sat on the ground with his knees pulled to his chest and lowered his head to rest on them, "It's not Sam I'm angry with, I just took it out on her, I didn't mean to, once my mouth opened I couldn't stop it, I just had all this built up anger, I guess she was just an easy target."

"But why?" There was a long pause an Daniel was about to walk off when he heard a soft reply.

"I'm scared," Jack muttered.

"Scared? Scared of what Jack?" Daniels anger subsided a little as he knelt beside the Colonel.

"Of seeing Ba'al, remembering everything he did to me, all the pain he caused me and having to hear his laugh every time I slowly died, having to listen to the screams of the other prisoners when it was their turn. It didn't hit me until just before that he is really going to be here," he finished with another sigh.

"Maybe you should talk to Sam about this, Just explain it to her the way you did to me, I'm sure she'll understand. Now, we have a power source to find which in turn, hopefully will lead us to the Lab, we've only got one and a half hours left till they arrive we better help the girls look," Daniel and Teal'c split up and took a small shack like structure to explore each while Jack decided to find Sam and apologise.

It took him 20mins to find her, she was studying a control panel attached to the wall in the building she first started to look in. "Hey!" she didn't reply but she paused what she was doing for a few seconds before continuing to fiddle with the control. He new that she heard him so he explained everything to her, she finally stopped what she was doing and turned to face him when he told her he was scared about Ba'al. "You, Daniel and Teal'c are my best friends and I just grounded our friendship into the dirt with my boot, I shouldn't have done that, and for that I truly am sorry," he turned from her and started to leave.

_'Wow, he must mean it, he never says sorry and he said it with such passion,' _"Jack," she whispered, "I'm sorry too, I let my anger take over me when I pinned you against the wall," she walked up to him, placed the palm of her hand over his heart and smiled, "thankyou," she then turned and walked back to the control she was studying, "I think this could be it, I'm going to need Daniel to translate it though."

"Hey Danny, Carter think she's found it, but she needs you to translate it, where in the building on the left its got the dome shaped top, go down 2 flights of stairs, we are at the end of the hall," he spoke into the radio.

"On my way Jack," he replied.

When the others met back up with Jack and Sam they were happy to see that the two were laughing and joking with each other again, something that hasn't happened since before their last mission, "So what have you got for me Sam?"

"This panel here Daniel, this controls the door just there and I'm picking up increasing amounts of energy behind it."

Daniel studied the ancient writing, "It's a riddle, we need to solve it to gain access to the Lab."

"So this is definitely the lab then? and we just have to answer the riddle and its kind of like a password?" asked Jack. _' That seams simple enough!'_

"Yeah, but we only get 3 chances so we can't rush it, now this is what it says....

It gives us life,  
But can also harm you,  
Two souls can become one,  
Or it can break in two,  
You might give it to others,  
Or keep it for good,  
And it's this strength we will need,  
To help all humanity."

They sat thinking, "what about love?" asked Janet.

"Livas!" Daniel said in ancient but nothing happened.

"One down two to go," stated Selene.

"Maybe it is peace," rumbled Teal'c.

"Oramus," again nothing happened.

They sat in silence for another 10 minutes.

"I give you my heart," muttered Sam.

"Huh?" asked Jack.

"The answer is, I give you my heart."

"Are you sure Sam this is the last chance we have?" asked Janet.

"We need a heart to live but it can cause us pain, when two lovers become one you share a single soul, but when one is lost it will split in two, some share their love with others or they keep it for themselves, and its the strength of peace, hope and freedom that can save humanity, everything in the riddle is a gift, a gift you can give from the heart."

"Wow, you really thought about it didn't you." smiled Janet.

"Well a lot of things have happened to me in the last few days, so I can kind of relate to it!!"

"Ok, everyone ready?" questioned Jack, "Take it away Danny."

"Do`as Mei Viscus," (Latin: I give you my heart), with the sound of grating stone the door slid open. "Das ist meine girl," (German: That's my girl), Daniel looked at Sam and smiled. He just loved that they could have private conversations without anyone knowing what they were talking about.

"Ok, I don't know what you just said but you can do it when you get home, lets check out this lab and set up some C4 for manual detonation, no timers we don't know how long we will be here for and we need to find some type of cover for us to hide," ordered Jack.

"O'Neill, this is Thor, 2 Tal'taks just exited from hyperspace and are descending on your location you have approximately a half an hour."

"Thanks buddy, No time for C4, lets get in their and find some cover," Jack started to push them through the now open lab door.

"What is that clicking O'Neill?" stated Teal'c.

Everyone stopped to listen, "it kind of sounds like when we walked into the council building on Tollana," replied Daniel.

"You mean when there tecnology made our guns useless?" asked Jack. _'What else can go wrong today, huh?'_

"Yeah that's exactly what I mean!"

Jack aimed his weapon down the corridor and pressed the trigger but nothing happened, "great, so no C4, no guns, that means no silver bullets, no UV rounds, only hand to hand combat unless we can draw them out side and they will be here in 20 mins," as he checked his watch. "It kind of makes you angry doesn't it," they all looked at him, "the Tollans were adamant that they could not share their technology, yet they obviously stole it from the Ancients, " they nodded in agreement.

"Sir can I use Thor's communication device?" He past it to Sam, "thanks, Thor this is Major Carter, I have a black duffle bag that is in my quarters on my bed can you beam it to the entrance of the building with the domed roof ASAP please."

"Certainly Karayan, it is done you have approximately 15 minuets till they arrive."

Sam tossed the glowing white stone to Jack, "I'll be back," she disappeared, and returned with the bag in hand before anyone could say anything.

"Your going to have to tell me how you can move like that," Jack said.

She answered him as she dug through the bag, "Just the same as you, simple movements and gestures only we move to fast for the human eye to see. Ah ha, I have 4 swords, and 6 military knives, everyone can have one of those, you can fight amongst yourselves with who ever wants one of the swords, just don't take the Katana its Selene's," at their questioning looks she explained, "It's the longest of the ones I brought, It contains her families coat of arms on the handle, and don't touch the Iberica Falcata, its got a horses head handle and Vampire language engraved on the blade, that's mine," she paused and tilted her head to the side. "We have company, I can hear ring transporters, Janet, I want you and Selene to make sure you don't forget to use your light serum, just in case we need to make a mad dash to the surface after sunrise now we need to hide!"

They all made a quick dash to their previously picked out hiding places and waited in silence, It wasn't long before they could hear the approaching sounds of Jaffa.

Ba'al and Kraven/Sel'ak were the first to enter the Laboratory followed by 3 Jaffa who were carrying an unconscious human behind them and then 3 very large and very well built men, these men wore long black pants, no shirts and no shoes, "chain him to the wall over their," Ba'al flicked his wrist to a wall and 2 jaffa started to attach shackles and chains before they cuffed him to it.

Jack was crouching behind one of the consoles, peaking out from behind it he caught site of Sam, when he had her attention they used sign language to communicate, "Are the three shirtless men humans?"

"Lycan's," she signed back, they both went back to listening to the conversation between Ba'al and Sel'ak. _'Great and there is three of them.'_

"Are you sure this is him Sel'ak?" asked Ba'al.

Sel'ak didn't answer straight away he stopped what he was doing and tilted his head to the side and listened, nothing, he shook his head and answered Ba'al, "he is the last of the Corvinus blood line my lord!"

"Fine continue, but for your sake you had better hope this is the right one, or I can garrenty you will live your pathetic life in a great deal of pain."

"Yes my lord," Sel'ak replied. He walked over and took a large box off one of the Jaffa and sat it down on a table in the center of the room, he pulled out his notes and some equipment. Once the beakers and vials were set up he grabbed a knife off the table and an empty beaker, walking over to the still unconscious human he placed the mans hand in the glass jar and slit his wrist.

When the jar was 1/4 full he used a healing device to heal the wound so the man would not die on them.

"What needs to be done now Sel'ak?" asked Ba'al.

"I will now add some Lycan and Vampire blood to the humans and stir it, if the humans blood does not mix with it we have a match." While they waited Sel'ak explained the next process, "i'll then inject the subject with Vampire and lycan blood, we will have to wait till the transformation takes effect, then when he is human again that's when you can take over your next host, then I suggest that you wait 24 hours before you will be well enough to take the ancient knowledge download from that machine."

All of SG-1, Janet and Selene looked to where Sel'ak was pointing, it was one of those head sucking machienes that looked just like the one Jack O'Neill stuck his head into a few years ago Jack looked to Sam, "we cant let that happen!" He signed and she nodded in answer.

"Why not straight away? I'm sick of waiting Sel'ak!" barked Ba'al.

"Before the first transformation his body will die, it has to do this so the infected tissue and organs can adjust to the virus that was passed on by the lycan and Vampire. If you swap hosts before the first change you will die too, and having both lycan and Vampire blood will increase his brain capacity but for that to come into full affect it will take around 24 hours," he paused and looked around again.

"What is it Sel'ak that's the second time you've done that!"

"I can smell a non human!"

"What do you call them Sel'ak, you insolent fool," Ba'al yelled as he pointed to the 3 shirtless men.

He sighed, "Non humans my lord," Ba'al turned back to the beacon of blood.

"Sel'ak, why has the blood turned purple?" Sel'ak whipped his head around to look at the beaker of blood.

"I-I-I'm sorry m-my lord, he is not the one, their is no one else," he was starting to panic.

"AAAHHHHHH," in a fit of anger Ba'al stormed over to the slowly awakening human, grabbed the mans hair in his hand and with the knife that was attached to his belt on his pants slit the mans throat, the cut was so deep it decapitated him. Ba'al tossed the severed head over one of the consoles on the other side of the room and with a bounce and a roll landed face up, the mans shocked eyes looking straight into Janet's.

Janet had her hands over her mouth to stop the scream and she started to hyperventilate, Selene was close enough to grab her face and make Janet look at her, trying to keeping eye contact, slowly Janet's breathing slowed down, and Selene pulled out a shirt from her small back pack and placed it over the head.

"What about Marcus Corvinus himself!" Ba'al was fuming, "If their are no more of his blood line it must be him!"

"Wait," he cowered down when Ba'al came at him, "their is one more, I have not thought about her my lord."

Jack and Daniel looked at Sam with wide eyes from where they hid.

"Who Sel'ak?" he asked slowly drawing the Gould's name out.

"The only child ever to be born from a vampire, she just so happens to be the daughter of the first Vampire, Marcus Corvinus," Sel'ak smirked, "her name is Karayan but my host has information that she goes by Major Samantha Carter!"

Janet couldn't stop thinking of the mans head that laid no more then 30cm from her, wanting to move a little closer to Selene she placed her foot on the ground and was going to slide accross but the rubber sole of her military issued boots slid in some blood and it made a squeaking sound.

"JAFFA KREE!" yelled Ba'al

The three Jaffa trained their weapons on the console, Jack signaled to Teal'c, Daniel, Sam, Janet and Selene to attack on 3, they all knew they had an advantage as it was obvious that the Gould's had no idea that their weapons wouldn't work, even if it was only by 10 seconds, slowly he counted down on his fingers, and on zero they jumped from their hiding spots.

Jack, Daniel and Sam came out from behind their consoles which in turned happened to place them just behind the the 3 Jaffa, Sam and Jack put their hands around their Jaffa's heads and snapped their necks before anyone new they were under attack, Jack looked to Daniel but he was having trouble, he was hanging off the back of the large man with his arm around his throat strangling him, but finally he won and both he and the dead Jaffa slid to the floor exhausted.

When Jack had given the signal to attack Teal'c had drawn his sword and took out the closest Lycan by cutting off its head.

Ba'al raised his hand device and tried to blast Selene but it wouldn't work, having no weapons or Jaffa to protect him, Selene soon had him backed up against the back wall. Buy this time the 2 living Lycan's had changed and were stalking Sam and Teal'c, while Sel'ak had caught Janet by the throat when she went to run to help Daniel, picking her off the ground he flung her against the wall and was knocked unconscious. Sam was swinging her sword as the beast attacked and it was forcing her to move backwards, she tripped on one of the dead Jaffa and landed on the ground on her back, she was momentarily dazed and this gave the animal enough time to pin her down, she had dropped the sword and it was now out of reach so she was using all her strength trying to keep the lycan from snapping at her, using the palm of her hand to push the lower jaw of the biting beast away from her face, she lost her grip and the palm of her hand slipped up and over the bottom of one of its teeth tearing the skin, she was to busy trying to regain her grip on the animal to notice the cut that was already healing. Jack who had been heading towards Sel'ak, saw the creature trying to bite Sam, running towards her he readied his sword like a cricket bat and with a swift swing he decapitated the lycan and then Sam pushed the limp body off her.

Selene and Ba'al were going at it with hand to hand combat, both Gould and vampire evenly matched with strength and almost speed, Selene was faster but Ba'al was keeping his own, each of them had multiple knife wounds although none were deep enough to cause any problems.

"AAAHHHH"

Sam and Jack turned to Daniel when they heard him yell, Sel'ak was standing behind him with his left arm around him pinning his arms to the body, while his right had Daniel around the head tilting it so he could expose the flesh of the neck. Sel'ak looked at them with a smirk on his face, "you can't save this one Karayan, I'm going to change him, then torture him for eternity," he looked straight at her as he sunk his fangs into Daniels neck drinking his blood. Suddenly Sel'ak let Daniel go, he had a shocked look on his face, Daniel slid to the floor but had just enough energy to crawl away from the Gould, Sel'ak raised one hand and placed it on the back of his neck before bringing it around to look at it, it was covered in blood, he looked back to Sam then dropped to the floor dead, revealing a batted and bloody Janet holding her military knife.

Jack and Janet ran to Daniel, "his pulse is slow and week, Sam whats happening to him?" yelled Janet as jack tore a strip of his shirt off and pressed it against Janet's bleeding head wound, "don't worry about it Colonel it will be fully healed shortly."

Sam didn't answer her, _'Oh God he's dieing, why god why?' _Sam thought about the last few days, her friends finding out about her, her mother killed by Lycan's, being betrayed by Kraven, the fight with Jack, getting attacked by Lycan's, getting attacked by Gould's. '_And now Daniel, now I'm going to loose him too.' _By this time she was seething with anger her chest was heaving, her pulse was erratic and her hands were clenched so tight they were turning blue from the lack of blood moving through the veins in her hands.

Dropping on her hands and knees to the floor she let out a painful scream, she looked over at Daniel, Jack and Janet, they watched on in fear as her fangs grew longer then any of them had ever seen on a vampire, and her eyes changed they were not the normal Vampire blue, they were white, pure white except for the black pupils and a grey circle around the iris's. A fine coating of milky white hair grew all over her body. When the pain subsided she got up off the ground, she flicked her neck from side to side to crack it she then stretched, as she did this 2 white bat like wings sprouted from her back. Jack and Janet backed away dragging a semi conscious Daniel with them, not knowing weather or not if she would harm them.

Hearing a grunt she snapped her head around to see Teal'c still struggling with his Lycan, it had him pinned up against one of the consoles. Walking over to them she grabbed the Lycan by the throat with one hand lifting him off the floor and away from Teal'c, with her other hand she ripped its bottom jaw off and with a flick from her wrist she broke its neck and the struggling animal went limp once she was sure it was dead she threw it across the room with very little effort.

She set her eyes on the next target, Ba'al, Jack grabbed Selene off Ba'al and dragged her to where Teal'c, Janet, and Daniel were. Ba'al finally getting a chance to see Sam tried to make a run for it but he didn't get far when Sam speared him through his chest with the end of her wing and picked him up off the ground, she turned to face Jack, "do you want the honor sir," She hissed.

"A-As long as h-he's dead I d-dont care who does it," he stuttered.

Still holding him off the ground Sam pulled her other wing back and with a punch type action rammed the tip through Ba'als neck killing the Gould instantly, she then dropped him to the floor in disgust. As she calmed down her wings pulled back and disappeared into her back leaving no scars, the hair from her body vanished and her eyes turned from white to her normal Stargate blue.

She looked nervously at the group, "I guess I'm the Corvinus they were looking for all this time!" she turned to look at Daniel, "Is he alright?"

"Sel'ak took to much blood and didn't turn him, he's dieing," replied Janet.

Sam moved closer towards the group but they shuffled back, "I'm not going to hurt any of you guys, I'm the same Sam, your still my friends!" she slowly took a step closer and this time they didn't move though they were still a little edgy.

Sam crouched beside Daniel when Jack moved to let her in, "Daniel?" she sighed, "do you understand whats happening to you?" he nodded, "I know this is hard for you but I need an answer," she paused, "do you know what my question will be?" He nodded again, "then what do you choose?"

He smiled at her and with the last of his energy placed his palm on her cheek to wipe away her tears that were falling freely. His smile grows bigger as he remembers that she likes poetry. "Its not you fault for this is fate, and I can hear the call of heavens gate, but the only angel I ever want to see, is the one who is sitting right beside me," Janet had tears in her eyes as she helped Daniel sit up.

"For to love another person is to see the face of God," she replied and he smiled and nodded, "Are you ready?" She asked and at his nod she bit into her own wrist and offered it to him, he placed his mouth over the torn flesh and started to drink. Jack and Teal'c looked at each other, seeing that little show of emotion showed them just how much they were in love.

He sighed, "What is she doing now?" whispered Jack to Selene.

"A vampire will drink the blood of a chosen to the point the body starts to shut down, as Daniels has done, for the change process to begin Daniel has to then drink from a vampire," Jack nodded in understanding.

"The process is going to be painful Daniel, I'm so sorry," she kissed him on the lips and started to gently brush her fingers through his hair, "I love you," she whispered just before he passed out.

"Thor, how are those Gould ships doing?" asked Jack.

"They are no longer an issue O'Neill, I dealt with them myself, when they found me and continued to fire on my vessel after I gave them a warning!" he replied.

"Ok Thor, we are heading up to the surface in about 30 mins can you be ready to beam us out."

"Just let me know when you are ready."

"Ok Thor see you soon," He turned to the group, "Can he be moved yet?" He asked as he gestured with his head towards Daniel.

"Yeah, he needs to have a shot of light serum before we get to the surface first, and then he needs to be carried very gently, his body will go into shock soon," Selene replied.

Teal'c carried Daniel up to the surface while the others followed behind, It was 40 mins later before they were beamed up by Thor's ship.

Once on board Thor beamed Daniel to a room with a bed so he could rest, the others took this time as well to eat and catch up on sleep. 3 hours into the flight the group awoke to someone screaming, "Daniel!" yelled Sam as she ran into his room while the others followed close behind, he was sweating, his breathing was very laboured and it was slowing, they all stood back and watched, Selene had told them all this was the way it had to happen, his body was dieing.

5 minuets later he stopped moving and Janet checked his pulse, "No pulse Sam," Janet held Daniels head and pulled his chin down so his mouth was open.

Sam nodded and bit her wrist again, sitting the wound over Daniels mouth she twisted her arm near the wrist to increase the flow of the warm life giving liquid, they all watched as it dribbled down his throat, it wasn't long before there was a loud gasp and Daniel bolted up right sitting up in the bed panting like he just came out of a bad nightmare.

"Are you alright Danny?" Asked Jack.

"Yeah, under the circumstances, but I really am hungry!" _'I didn't think you could get this hungry.'_

"Here Daniel," Selene tossed him a blood bag out of the cooler that they had brought with them.

"Thanks," when he had scoffed the blood down he sighed in relief.

Selene and Janet gave him a hug and retreated back to their own rooms to get more sleep, Jack gave him a quick hug and a pat on the shoulder, "It's good to have you back buddy!"

"Thanks guys," He replied Teal'c nodded his head and they both left for their own quarters, "Sam, thankyou for what you did, I didn't want to die," he smiled at her when she squeezed in beside him on the tiny single bed and held on for dear life.

"You don't mind if I stay here do you?" she asked.

"Of course not, why would I mind?"

"No reason!" she mumbled into his chest.

"Sam," he nudged her chin up so he could see her face, "I love you, and now we will be together forever!" he bent over and kissed her lips.

Sam sighed, "I love you too Daniel," there was a long stretch of silence, "Daniel, can you talk to me, just until I fall asleep?"

"What about?"

"Anything, I just like listening to your voice!"

"Ok," he sighed.

"Presently my soul grew stronger, hesitating then no longer,  
'Sir,' said I, 'or madam', truly your forgiveness I implore,  
But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,  
And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,  
That I scarce was sure I heard you - here I opened wide the door,  
Darkness there and nothing more."

She smiled when he started to talk, "Edgar Allan Poe, the Raven, you remembered that this is my favorite poem!"

"Of course, I remember everything you say!" he kissed her forehead then continued on with the poem.

"Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing,  
Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before,  
But the silence was unbroken, and the darkness gave no token,  
And the only word there spoken was the whispered word Lenore,  
This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word Lenore,  
Merely this and nothing more.

THE END........


End file.
